Live Wire
by AdrianaLynn
Summary: A girl, a simple girl that has a rockstar dad she never sees but things turn and lives are changed. (I don't own the title Motley Crue, or any of the songs or occurrences mentioned in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Clarissa had been shopping with her friends Kendi and Rachel. It was late since she had been at volleyball practice before going to the small mall that was a couple blocks from the school. Clarissa ,other wise known as Classy, was a junior. This fact, she had just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. When Classy had gotten home her mother was in another one of her suicidal fits again. Classy walked into the room with Kendi and Rachel in tow.

"Mom?" Clarissa asked walking up to her unstable mother taking the knife from her hands "what's wrong?" She asked handing the knife to Kendi. Kendi quickly put the knife in the drawer and locking it and handing Classy the key to the lock. Clarissa never felt very embarrassed about her mothers disorder around her friends, the girls had been with each other for as long as any of them could remember.

Classy's mom didn't say anything as Rachel helped Classy take her mother to her room. When they returned Kendi, as always, was in the refrigerator looking for even a morsel of leftover food of any kind.

Classy frowned knowing there wouldn't be much in the refrigerator so she spoke up. "Hey guys I am gonna go to the store and get mom some more pills and something to eat, I'll be back in a jiffy" she said with a wave and walked out the door. She hugged her light jacket closer to her when the wind hit her. Clarissa didn't look when she crossed the street. Right as Classy was about to hop off the curb she tripped and fell into the street as a large grey hound bus whizzed by. Classy screamed and barely making it across the street as a bus zipped by. Classy took a deep shaky breath. How could she have missed the bus? She stood up as a strange guy that haven't been there before walked up to her. Classy tried to ignore him and turned to walk away like she had been told to do several times.

It seemed a lot brighter that it had been walked over to the next street but the small store wasn't there, in its place was a liquor store that said ' no ID no Booz , No Drugs' . She looked around brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. This place wasn't familiar to her at all. Clarissa could hear music coming from the door next to the building she was standing in front of. It was hard rock music which told Classy something was opened the door slowly to see what was going on crowd was small but it didn't help that she had stage fright and she was standing on the back of a stage with a band quickly passed out from fright and excitement.

* * *

The band never stopped playing, since they hadn't noticed, but a few people in the crowd stopped cheering and stared at the girl laying on stage. The blonde man, who had been singing, turned around to see what people were looking at. Just like that! The band stopped playing, the singer went over to the girl and shaking her arm, trying to bring her back to consciousness. At that point Clarissa started to come to she blinked her hair was laying In her had a massive head ache from hitting her head on the hard floor.

"Wh-what the hell?" She said looking was dark and she could see someone that looked like her estranged father but he was much... quickly slapped him away signaling him to back off.

"Who are you?" She said accusingly her stomach dropped when she saw  
the crowd staring at her all of team rather quiet or whispering something about her to their fellow rockers.  
"Uh you alright?" One of the taller guys asked her as he held out a hand to slowly grabbed his hand and stood up eyeing them suspiciously.

"Come on" he told her as he lead her off the appeared to be the guitarist of the quartet grabbed a chair for her as one of the other guys told the crowd to wait a second while blondie asked her if she was alright.  
"Yes I'm fine!" Clarissa said sitting down on the chair "just ...I'm soooo confused." She said looking around as the  
guitar players walked off then finally the percussionist joined brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Uh are you?" She said unable to finish her question.

"Motley Crüe love " The bass player answered her.

Classy shook her head then looked back at him "so your Nikki Sixx?" She asked still not believing it. The guy nodded, his hair not swaying even in the slightest hinting as to how much hair spray he was using.  
"Yeah , uh Vince helped you off the stage and..." Classy cut him off.  
"I know who you are!" She said standing up " I'm related to Vince!" She said matter-of-factly. Clarissa wasn't sure how she was going to pull this was , in fact, his daughter, but how were they going to believe that? Also another question crossed her mind. How the hell did she get here? It was almost ten years before she was even conceived.

Clarissa looked at them to see there responses. Classy could see a lot of confusion "long distance" she decided to lie to them protecting them until they were almost sighed with relief when Vince nodded.  
"Yeah how are we related again?" Vince asked suspiciously, a look of concern on his face. Clarissa could clearly see that he was trying to remember her but  
remembering her would be like trying to remember someone who never existed.  
"I'm your cousin Classy, well Clarissa " she thanked god that he named her after one of his cousins when he was still with her and her mother. Clarissa watched him slowly nod.

"I sort of got kicked out of home " She added looking down hoping to catch his soft spot since he too had been kicked out. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't  
the truth either.  
"Well family can't stay out on the street " Vince said reluctantly, Clarissa could see his hesitation but he was inviting her to stay with him. That of which she had no room to deny.

"Okay" Clarissa said with a weak smile " thank you " she added as she looked over at Nikki again she knew about the drugs and alcohol plus she really didn't want to get involved with it. Clarissa was going to stand her ground and not drink till  
she was of legal age. Clarissa Nikki Neil was gonna be a good girl while she was in this freaky ass time warp shit. She was also going to keep her promise of not doing drugs that she made to her father the first and last time she ever saw him where he knew who and where she was also going to keep the promise of absence. She was going to keep the last one for her own sake.  
"Yeah well we gotta get back to the concert " Mick butted in. Clarissa nodded and stepped aside. They all walked on and she got wide eyed at someone grabbed her butt before they stared and blushed as Nikki winked at her as they started rocking out to ' Take Me to the Top'.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarissa watched the show, still completely disgusted by the fact of what just happened. She looked down and finally noticed why something so awkward would happen. She was wearing her volleyball sighed crossing her arms over her chest to keep the deeply cut off tee shirt from getting blown spurted out of the fog machines as the music died down to a low grumble and eventually died all together. The lights following the bass to the complete crowed immediately went wild. Clarissa rolled her eyes as the guys came running off stage housing and hollering.

"Well I've only heard hat song a hundred times" Clarissa replied leaving out the fact she has heard them rehearse the song over and over herself when she was about five.

"Well then you should be singing along" Nikki said as he put an arm around her shoulders maneuvering her to the backstage wrinkled her nose at the terrible stench of sweat.

"I think I am alright" she told him removing herself from under his arm she laughed a little as he looked hurt. Clarissa walked up to Vince. "Vince?" She asked a little unsure of how to ask if the concert was over. She haven't gotten used to the fact that she could talk to her dad without being ignored. Vince looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah. wait you shouldn't be in here " Vince said as he threw a towel over Clarissa's face as Nikki stripped his pants off

"Put your damn pants back on my little cousin is in here" he said. Classy gagged into the stunk about as bad as the rest of them.

"I was just wondering if the show was over but I'm gonna take you guys getting undressed as a yes." Clarissa said sarcastically throwing the towel off and running out of the dressing room with her eyes covered. Clarissa sat outside of the dressing room red with embarrassment as she heard them joke from inside. Clarissa had waited for almost a half hour when finally Nikki walked back stood up and wiped her hands off on her spandex shorts pulling the shorts down as much as possible without pulling them off her butt. She looked at Nikki still embarrassed. She asked herself why she didn't change when she had the chance. Clarissa blushed as Nikki laughed at her

"Ya look a little nervous" he told her slapping her on the back. Clarissa flinched a little stepping forward not expecting the blow. She laughed again looked back in the dressing room then back towards her.

"Vince asked me to take ya to the hotel so you can wait for us there" he explained to Clarissa with a shrug. Clarissa nodded in response.

"Uh okay , can I go to a store and get some pants first?" She asked looking down at her nearly naked legs. Clarissa hardly ever wore cloths like this unless she was doing a sport or was home blushed as Nikki shook his head.

"Vince said 'straight to the hotel and back no messing around' I just don't think he trusts you" Nikki told her laughing and punching her arm as he walked forward twirling his keys on one of his fingers. Clarissa followed and snorted laughing sarcastically.

"Doesn't trust me? I'm his baby...gir-cousin, I'm the most innocent person in the world." She said jokingly catching herself before she said baby girl. Nikki gave her a yeah-whatever-look. Clarissa smirked and followed him out of one of the doors. It was a crisp, cool, January evening. Classy sucked in a breath and jogged to keep up with Nikki ,who was much taller than her. Clarissa stopped in front of a sports car it was bright red. This car was the reason Vince got into that terrible accident. His car was the reason Razzel was dead, this car was a death machine. Clarissa flinched at it remembering the story's she read, the interviews she watched. Clarissa immediately hated this car but to keep her cover of who she was she was going to have to get into the damn car.

"Are ya comin' ?" Nikki called from the drivers side. Clarissa snapped out of her trance. She nodded and climbed into the car. It was a very tight space and was getting a little claustrophobic. Clarissa looked out of the window and made herself think about other things. What was going on back home? Would her mother miss her? How long would she be here? Will she ever tell her dad who she really was? The last question really bothered her. She hardly ever spent any time with her real dad,Vince, and when she was around him he always had something to do. The only support she ever got from him was child-support. Clarissa finally noticed that they were stopped , she then comprehended that they were in a mass parking lot. Clarissa blushed and looked over at Nikki who was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked looking down at her hands then over at the door handle. Nikki just shook his head.

"Are ya gonna get out?" Nikki asked her. Clarissa nodded embarrassed yet again and opened the door and got out of the car. Nikki got out after her he handed her a room key " room 234" he told her handing over the key. Clarissa took the key nodding and turned to walk away as Nikki got into the car and drove off to whatever party came after the concert. Clarissa opened the door to the hotel that was connected to the parking lot. She walked up the steps following the directions posted on the corner of every , she found the right room and opened the door. She guessed that the guys hadn't been here long because everything was neatly put where it was supposed to be and nothing was broken. Clarissa walked over to the bathroom she was going to take a shower to think about what she was going to do.

Clarissa stepped out of the shower having not be able to think of anything that would help her get back home. She was starting to panic. What would she do and how would she explain to twenty something rockstars? Also why the hell would they believe her? She sat on one of the beds and tried to breath. Sitting there with her shorts and bra on for a long time while she got herself under control. Her head snapped up as she heard a bunch of giggling and people talking she ran to the bathroom as the door opened. Classy braced herself against the door as a girl tried to open the door

"Hey I'm not decent " she yelled and swooped her shirt up off the floor she could hear a grumble of the girl getting impatient. Classy put her shirt back on and opened the door .

"sorry bout that " she said sweetly. She could almost see the hate radiating off of the girl. This girl was about the same height, 5'4, but she wasn't skinny she was a little stubby. She also had a clear dye line where she had dyed her hair light blonde but her real hair color was dark didn't make Clarissa any more prettier than her. Clarissa smiled as the girl glared at her.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Classy asked the girl wondering if she was really a threat to her. Clarissa wasn't as good looking or as outgoing as this women clearly was. What was the threat?

"Hey quit stalling " Vince said walking over and picking the girl up by the waist.

"class could you like ... Stay in the bathroom?" He asked. Clarissa rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She went to close the door when Nikki stepped in the bathroom with her and closed the door behind himself.

"Need some company?" He asked her smirking. Clarissa rolled her eyes and stepped back. Clarissa nodded this was going to be now could happen? She was only locking herself in a bathroom with a hornet twenty year old rockstar, what's the harm?


	3. Chapter 3

Clarissa stood there awkwardly she felt a little sick from all the giggling that was coming from the other looked over at Nikki who was smirking at her. Clarissa felt very uncomfortable and turned the other way. Nikki stepped closer to the sink that Clarissa was leaning took a white baggie out of his pocket looking Clarissa in the eyes.

"Want some kurl?"Nikki asked had that devilish smirk on his face she thought she was gonna be sick and melt at the same couldn't look straight at that face and say turned and shook her head.

"Whatever" he said pouring a line out and snorting it was couldn't believe this! They were supposed to be role models! Now they were hooking

up with hookers and doing drugs in their free time? she shook her head upset. Nikki looked up at her from the toilet he was sitting on.

"Whats wrong princess?" Nikki asked. Clarissa looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter to you? keep it up like that and yer gonna kill yourself" she said with a shrug. He was eventually gonna snap out of it, he was well into his 50's and hadn't died yet. or more like he hadn't completely died.

"So what if I die? what is it gonna matter to a pretty lil thing like you?" Nikki asked her. Clarissa could see the monster that Nikki always associated his high self nasty Nikki was coming out Sikki Nikki , as he called him. Clarissa wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Maybe because you are gonna have to face your demons at some point and you will realize what you missed out on if you die?" Classy said getting in his face, stealing his words from him, spitting them out with as much venom as he had asked her the question with. Clarissa didn't back down, but neither did he. Nikki sat there glaring at her, Clarissa sat there not glaring, her words were to much hate, she had an innocent look on her face. She didn't care if he hated her because that was nothing new. The truth hurt and he was up in the clouds, he needed to hear the truth.

"You cant tell me what I need to do!" Nikki yelled at her standing up quickly knocking Clarissa backwards. Thank goodness the bathtub was behind her so that she could regain her balance. She was more than surprised by his sudden burst but didn't do anything to stop it, she would only make it worse. Nikki was yelling at her

"Who do you think you are?" Nikki screamed getting angrier and angrier since she wasn't even flinching.

"You don't know anything, you have had an easy simple life, were opposites so go home rich girl!" he screamed at her pointing to the door. Nikki wasn't ready for what Clarissa did next. Clarissa looked straight in his eyes, not with fear or sadness but with anger and hard headedness, with foolishness...hatred. She stepped up close to him so they were inches apart.

"At least you had grandparents that didn't let your bitch of a mother and bastard of a stepfather beat you to an inch of your life, at least you knew when and where your next meal was, you didn't get left in the cold because you didn't clean your room. You know nothing of pain!" Clarissa said in a cold dead voice that sort of scared him. She was in his face she could feel his breath on her face tears were brimming in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. she kept her mask of a little half smile on her lips from which the cold dead voice had flowed from with the words to her story of her home life.

Nikki didn't say or do anything he let the words sink in. He watched her, she had a sick twisted smirk on her face and he had a glare on his. He realized what she had just told him. She was a lot like him, a broken family... a broken life. They stood this way for a while both of them staring at each other for almost five minutes when Mick opened the door to make sure no one had killed each other. They had heard Nikki's screaming and it kind of killed the mood that had been going on. They also heard Classy's reply but it was so low and quiet that they couldn't actually hear what she was saying.

"Everything okay?" Mick asked his speech a little slurred and he was stumbling around.

"Everything is fine" Classy said and walked past Mick, leaving Nikki to stand there by himself. She was tired of living to please everyone else. Clarissa walked out to the room where Vince sat on the bed the blond girl behind him smirking at her.

"I need a different room, I feel uncomfortable here with all of you and your friends Classy said sneering in the girls direction.

"Um okay, I'll get you a room next to us?" Vince asked standing up prying the girl-of-the-nights arm off of him. He walked with Classy down to the lobby.

"Why was Nikki yelling at you?" he asked a little concerned that there would be trouble if she was around because he would always choose his band mates over family. It wasn't her fault he just didn't know Classy that looked over at Vince then back to in front of her as they waited for someone at the counter.

"Naw, I just didn't realize that we had such similar childhoods " Clarissa said with a shrug. Vince nodded curtly and bought her a room. It was the room right in between Vince a Nikki's room. Imagine that! Clarissa stayed at the lobby a few minutes after Vince left. She finally got tired enough that she went to her room and opened the the lights on, she walked over to the bed side, pulled her shirt and spandex off, so she was in her underwear, and climbed under the cool sheets. She laid there for a minute then turned the lights off and fell to sleep almost immediately. Clarissa woke about two hours later to a knock at her door and the smell of smoke. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the door and felt the door it was hot. there was no way in hell that someone could have even payed her to open that door. she waited till she knew the fire that was on her door was out and she took a piece of cloth and opened the door slowly. She looked out to see a high Nikki Sixx and Tommy Lee standing across the hall laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you guys by the end of this tour" she threatened and closed the door going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa stayed up practically all night. When she finally did fall asleep she didn't wake up till around noon. She laid there for a second thinking she was at home but she was quickly pulled from that thought when someone started banging on her door. She pulled herself up out of bed and over to the door. It must've been almost two in the afternoon. Clarissa opened the door, Vince was standing there. He looked miserable. He was pale and had big black sunglasses on. Vince was also wearing the same cloths as he wore last night. He looked at her funny like he didn't remember her.

"Do ya want something?" She asked shook his head.

"Your my cousin right?" He asked pointing at her and then put a hand on his head like he had a really big headache. Clarissa nodded then looked down. She hadn't put any cloths on! Clarissa blushed immediately.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry " Clarissa said as she ran into the room and threw her old cutoff on. Vince had stepped into the room. He was looking around while Clarissa found her spandex and slipped them on.

"Yeah it's fine ," he said with a laugh "so umm you need to get everything you brought with you and come out to the tour bus were gettin ready to leave "Vince informed her. Clarissa nodded following him out to the looked hungover and strung out. Clarissa looked at everyone, they all were glaring into space. It was weird since it was almost three in the afternoon but it felt like seven in the morning being around everyone. Clarissa decided it would be a smart idea to keep her mouth shut until everyone was more awake and less... Prissy.

Within half an hour everyone and everything was packed onto the tour bus classy sat in the booth with a piece of paper in front of her that she was drawing on. She wasn't sure why she was drawing she just felt like it. She was deep in thought on her drawing when Tommy stood next to her looking down at what she was drawing was of someone crying in the rain. More specifically it looked like her crying in the rain.

"Damn Blondie, why don't ya be a little more depressing?" He asked. Clarissa looked up at him he was wearing a pair of leather pants and a tee shirt that was two short and to big at the same time. He was also sipping on a bud light. Clarissa shook her head.

"it's not depressing if you look at it from a different point of view " and looked back at what she was drawing. Eventually Tommy got board watching her draw and he went back to wherever he was in the first place. The bus stopped somewhere in Montana for gas but Clarissa decided to stay on the bus when out of nowhere the lights went out. She could here the guys coming to sit around on the built in sofa then she noticed the stripper pole that was near the back but in the center of the bus. She groaned and put her head on the table. She could almost here the snarky voice of the girls that would soon be here. Then one by one the bus filled with girls dressed in skimpy outfits she just wanted to throw cloths on them and tell them they were sluts but she didn't. She picked up her head maybe she could mess with some of these girls. It would be fun wouldn't it?

Clarissa stood up and walked over to the lights were now on but they were pink and blue like it would be at a strip club. Clarissa walked up to some of the girls and smiled at them. They sorta glared at her then one of them spoke to her.

"Who the hell do ya think you are?" She asked in a tone that made her sound like she had a cold. Clarissa shrugged.

"nothing, it's just this is my first time being around rock stars and well do you guys have any advice for me?" She asked making herself sound and look as young as possible. The girls laughed a little then looked serious.

"First off girl, ya need to hit puberty. Y'all are just a baby. Second, dress like a woman . This tomboy shit ain't gettin ya into anyone's pants" the women said almost as if she was looked down at herself. She didn't look that young. And tomboy? How much whorish could you get than spandex and a cut off that showed your bra? Clarissa looked back up at them confused when she felt hands on her shoulders and someone pulling her back. When she turned she realized it was Vince and she smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey don't be taking to any of the groupies, they are crazy " Vince warned could could tell he meant it too which caused her to smile a little, he was being protective of her even if he didn't know why. Clarissa nodded and Vince nodded with her.

"Okay thank you, why don't you go like shopping or something and be back here around ten?" Vince offered.

"Oh okay,but uh one problem, I don't have any money " Clarissa said but before she could say anything more he handed her a roll of hundred dollar bills. Clarissa smiled

"alright!" She said and ran off the bus. She walked to the nearest store clothing store. She walked in and started looking around she found some really pretty cloths. She found a nice pair of jeans and some not so sweaty and smelly pair of matching lace underwear, along with a shirt and a cool hippy looking dress. Clarissa purchased the items leaving her with a couple of hundreds, she walked out of the store with new sunglasses and a bag of was really feeling the glamorous life.

Clarissa got back on the bus ten minutes till 10 and the guys were kicking the last of the girls out. Clarissa was wearing the purple shirt with the jeans and her sneakers and her sunglasses. She could almost feel the guys's eyes on her. She set the bag of merchandise on the seat.

"Well I'm ready "Clarissa said with a smirk. Tommy smiled at her then went to the back of the bus. She saw Nikki staring at her from the built in couch she smirked at him and did a hair flip before she turned to go find Vince to give him his change. She made it two steps when Nikki stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, kid I'm sorry about yesterday "Nikki said a look of almost shame in his face. Classy smiled at him.

"It's fine" she said and pulled her arm free. "I was being a prude " she said. Nikki smiled at her and cornered her against the wall of the bus.

"Yeah well you probably weren't into it, I get it " he said. Looking down at her. Nikki brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. They were close together Clarissa could feel Nikki's breath against her face and it took her breath away. She had butterflies in her stomach and she could feel him getting slowly closer. In a matter of seconds she was pressed against the wall and he was pressed against her. She looked into his eyes the entire time. Her breaths were short and a little labored. She leaned forward to meet him they were nearly kissing.

"Maybe " she whispered a little dazed. Nikki looked so handsome when he was this close to her but she jumped and Nikki sprang away from her when the door to the bus opened and Vince stepped in. Nikki just smirked at her and stalked off. Clarissa took a deep breath and turned and walked in the opposite direction. She was such an idiot! Why did she feel that way just then? He was Nasty and on drugs yet she was falling into his charm just like anyone of the other girls. She needed to think. She needed to think long and hard but she could only think about one thing. How it would have felt to kiss him just then to have him in her arms together.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarissa walked over to the booth she had been drawing at the night before and sat down and rubbing her head. She looked up at the ceiling they were on the road again the ceiling was made from glass so she could see the stars she smiled a little. She was kinda excited she had never been hardly anywhere in her life. Her mom never liked to travel so they usually stayed in the tiny two room apartment that her mom had bought when she was a baby. Classy yawned and looked around the rest of the guys were in bed by now. She hadn't expected this she thought they would be up all night partying. Classy heard someone clear their throat. She looked over to see Vince standing in the hallway. She smiled at him and he came and sat across from her. Clarissa grabbed the extra change from her pocket and tried handing it to him but he waved his hand away. "Don't worry about it " he told her with a half smile. "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about something a little more serious?" Vince said he had a frown on his face and his arms on the table like what he was about to tell her was going to be difficult.

"Okay?" Classy said a little hesitantly she put both her hands on the seat that she was sitting on and leaned forward.

"Well, first off, I know we are related closer than cousins, I can sense it but maybe your a sister mom and dad didn't tell me about?" He asked almost to himself. Clarissa was a little had no idea how she got there time travel wasn't even logical but it had happened and she couldn't change it. She didn't wanna tell him she was his daughter he would think she was crazy.

Vince continued "I don't want you to be alone on this tour, ever , if you go somewhere you take one of us guys with you. Everyone will be out to get ya. " he explained to her " I just, I just want you to be safe, okay? " he said to her. Clarissa nodded she could understand that he wanted her to be safe and the paparazzi could probably be really crazy.

"And one more thing Clarissa, don't get involved with Tommy or Nikki, you don't need that type of stuff around you" he told her with a concerned look. Clarissa just nodded her face revealing everything with its bright pink tinge. Vince nodded along with her and turned his head "you should get some sleep, you can take my bunk and I'll take the couch " he said but Clarissa stopped him.

"No, that's fine I'll sleep on the couch I'm used to it anyway " she said with a smile. Vince nodded with a frown then gave her an awkward hug and walked hesitantly to his bunk room in the back, looking back at her several times,where all the guys stayed.

Clarissa walked over to the couch and laid down. She couldn't sleep so she looked up out of the roof of the bus. She counted the stars and laid there it was almost three in the morning at this point and she was getting giddy for the day that was to come. Tomorrow she would be at Denver. Clarissa wondered if she would be able to go and see things she was excited because the Denver broncos were her favorite football team. She smiled to herself and was eventually lulled to sleep by the soft rock of the tour bus and the soft glow of the stars that looked down on her from the heavens reassuring her that she would be okay.

Clarissa woke late the next afternoon. It was around 3:30 and she woke to her stomach growling and someone sitting on the couch next to her head. Clarissa sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked to her left to see Tommy. He was already drinking his beer. His hair looked the same as yesterday , messy, and he had slight bags under his eyes. Tommy looked over at her and smiled. He sort of awkwardly waved at her and Clarissa smiled and waved back at him. Clarissa felt the sudden urge to use the restroom she she got up and ran to the tiny bathroom that was in the wall in a hallway leading to the bunk came back out of the bathroom and walked into the living on the floor and smiling up at everyone. Mick and Nikki had joined Tommy and they were all talking. Clarissa wondered when Vince would come out but she guessed it wouldn't be for a while since he was up with her all night. Clarissa smiled and blushed when Nikki finally looked at her.

"Mornin kid" he said to her and relaxed back into the couch. Classy blushed when he addressed her directly and calling her kid. He didn't think she was a kid yesterday.

"Morning, when's ... Supper?" She asked sitting up a little. The three of them laughed a little at her. Clarissa frowned a little when they laughed at her. Nikki held out his bottle of Jack Daniels to her. Clarissa blushed a little she was really hesitant but Nikki thrust it into her hands and told her to drink it. Clarissa slowly took a sip and cringed a little. Nikki and Tommy laughed again but Mick came to the rescue and took the bottle from her.

"Guys what is Vince gonna say when he finds out that we got his underaged second cousin wasted?" He said handing Clarissa a water bottle from the tiny fridge across the room. Clarissa took the water bottle and thanked him as the guys pouted for a little bit then began picking on each other again. Clarissa sniffed the bottle and cringed but shrugged thinking 'what the hell?' And took a swig.

It was around four when Vince came back out of the room and he looked like he was in a bad mood. It didn't make matters worse that Clarissa was sitting in between Nikki and Tommy. She had a clear water bottle full of 'water'. Vince walked up to them. They were laughing and Nikki was poking Clarissa in the side every time she tried to take a took the bottle from her and drank from it then Clarissa took it back. Vince walked up to them.

"What's in the bottle?" He asked. Clarissa looked at him innocently but Vince took the bottle from her anyway taking a huge gulp. It wasn't water. It was vodka, and Clarissa was waisted.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarissa sat there as Vince ranted and screamed at her pacing across the floor. Mick had left and Tommy and Nikki were to smart to not get in the middle of it. They had made their way to the booth instead of beside her.

"Jesus Classy, what the hell were you thinking, how old are you anyway? I know you aren't 18, why do you have vodka? Who gave it to you? Why wouldn't you come and get me or say no?" He ranted on not letting her answer any of the questions. Clarissa was coming off of being tipsy. She really hadn't drank that much anyway. It was only a little bit. Vince was yelling at her like she had gotten pregnant or something!

"Vince, why are you so mad? It's not like I got completely black out drunk!" She said trying to defend herself but she was wrong about not being that drunk. She was slurring her speech. She didn't feel like she was that drunk! But then again she had never been drunk. Vince threw his hands in the air. And looked at Nikki and Tommy and glared they were laughing at Clarissa as she stumbled over her words trying to convince him that she wants drunk.

"It's not funny guys! Why didn't you stop it?" He complained. The guys just ignored him. He glared at them then at Clarissa. It was now well into the evening and they were stoping at the theater they would be playing at.

Vince walked away saying that if he had caught Clarissa drunk again he was gonna kill someone. He disappeared out the door and so did the other guys.

After about an hour the manager came into the bus and looked at Clarissa. Clarissa was sitting on the couch playing with the end of her shirt bordly. She looked up at him and he smiled. He was a nice guy, he usually gave the guys a break. "Hey the guys body guard will come and get you so you can see the show " he said to Clarissa. Clarissa nodded and kept still in her seat as the manager walked away. Clarissa then stood up and made sure that no one was around. She walked into the guys's bunk area and looked around. Tommy had a picture of his wife, Heather Locklear, in a locket handing beside his bunk. Vince had a very messy area. It didn't surprise her much. Mick had a nice clean and neat bed. Not much to look at there. Nikki was a little messy but not bad she walked over and picked up a needle that was laying on his bed. She threw it in the trash can hoping he wouldn't go after it. She turned around to see a really big guy with a beard and mustache looking at her his arms crossed across his chest. Clarissa blushed.

"Um hi" she said quietly a little nervous.

The guy smiled at her and stepped forward offering his hand.

"hey, I'm Fred Saunders, head of security for Mötley Crüe. You must be Miss Clarissa? Vince asked me to come and get ya" he said in a sweet tone. He was very nice and polite. Clarissa smiled back a little more confident.

"Yeah, call me classy, well let's go then" she said after shaking his hand. He nodded and stepped off the bus making sure to hold the door for her. Clarissa blushed a little again. She walked beside him up to the theatre. She felt tiny next to Fred. He was well built and about a foot and a half taller than her. He was about the same height as Tommy. Classy walked into the theater and stood near he back next to Fred. It was a long ways to the stage and almost everyone was standing in the way. Classy watched from afar. She could see all of them then Nikki tripped and Clarissa has to stifle a giggle. Fred tapped on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow her. Clarissa walked, almost jogging to keep up with him.

With in about ten minutes Clarissa was standing backstage. The guys had already come off the stage and Vince walked toward her he was smiling and had a girl by his side. Clarissa blushed when she noticed it was her mother. Vince wrapped Clarissa in a big hug. "And this is my beautiful baby cousin, she's like my little sister. " Vince said. He was clearly drunk and high. Classy stepped back a little and waved to her mother. She kept her mouth shut. Her mother looked at her closely and waved back. Her mom looked almost jealous by the way Vince hugged her. Clarissa smirked at her and looked around thinking 'you have no fucking clue you psychotic bitch'.

"Where is Nikki?" Clarissa asked Vince looking around trying to find Nikki. She had an urge to find him. Vince made a disgusted look.

"What are ya lookin for him for?" He asked arrogantly.

"Cause I need to talk to him" Clarissa said as she spotted him and walked away. Vince had tried to catch her arm but she was just a second faster than him. She walked up to Nikki who was talking with Slash, the lead guitarist for Guns n roses. When Nikki saw her he almost lit up when he saw her. He walked forward and dragged her threw the crowed back to slash.

"Hey man meet the newest member of the Crüe family, Clarissa uh somethin Neil!" He said excitedly. Classy laughed a little

"Classy Nikki Neil " she corrected Nikki and almost cursed herself after she realized that she was named after Nikki and never thought of it. Nikki looked at her funny and slash smiled. Slash healed his hand out to her. Classy shook hands and stepped back almost behind Nikki. Classy was being a little shy. Fred walked up behind her and Nikki and tapped on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki turned and smiled.

"Hey man Vince requested that Classy go back to the tour bus" Fred said grimacing a little. Clarissa frowned and Nikki looked at classy.

"Hey she is a big girl he doesn't own her!" Nikki stood up for her.

Clarissa smirked. But Vince came threw he didn't look to happy. Clarissa looked up at Nikki and saw a sparkle of mischief in his eye and she couldn't fathom what happened next. Nikki took her head and kissed her. He made sure that Vince saw it and Clarissa blushed. Fred sighed and braced himself. Vince walked forward and pulled Nikki away from her. Clarissa shrunk back a little and Vince pulled back and socked Nikki in the mouth. Fred pulled Vince off of Nikki and Nikki laughed with a trickle of blood coming from his busted lip. Clarissa stepped in front of Nikki and looked at Vince

" oh my god Vince, you are such a child. God just stop , it's not like you were there for me in the first place!" She screamed at him. It felt good to do it. She was on the verge of tears as she let all of her feelings about him leaving her during her childhood spill out. Almost everyone was looking at them. Vince looked pissed and shook Fred off his shoulder and walked off. Clarissa turned to Nikki. He smiled at her but Clarissa shook her head and ran out. She ran back to the bus and fell asleep on the sofa while she thought about her life. She was so mad she felt like she was used souly to piss Vince off.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple of months they had done shows and eventually went home for a couple of weeks. Clarissa had gone to live with Vince, not really having any contact with any of the other guys. Tommy and Mick had stopped by a few times to make sure that Vince hadn't killed her yet. Vince was still upset with her and wouldn't hardly talk to her or look at her if he could help it. Some how Vince always knew where she was. If she went shopping, Vince sent someone to go with her. If she was in the bathroom Vince would sit by the window on the other side so she wouldn't leave. She felt a little like a prisoner. She knew exactly why he was doing this. The second show Clarissa had gone to she just stood back stage and tried not to cause her father any more anger, Nikki had followed her around to make sure she didn't get stolen. He had told her that he didn't mean to cause any frustration or any problems between her and Vince when he kissed her, that he was only trying to have some fun ,he lead her back to the bus and they stayed up almost all night drinking jack Danielle's and talking about their screwed up childhoods while the others went to a bunch of different things like strip clubs and after parties. Vince hade come back to see Clarissa passed out and laying on Nikki, with Nikki asleep, and freaked out . It's not like they did anything. Clarissa got tired and Nikki didn't want her to sleep on the couch. Any way Vince told Clarissa to go to the couch and then proceeded to rip Nikki's head off after she left the room.

Since then Clarissa picked up one phone call that was from the manager and Vince had a hissy fit over that. Then she was tired of it. She wasn't gonna let him push her around. She was almost eighteen anyway. She walked up to him while he was watching tv. "Vince I'm coming to rehearsal with you today, if you don't let me come I will leave!" She threatened . Vince looked at her a little surprised but didn't argue with her. Clarissa went to get changed to leave. She put on a loose fitting spaghetti strap shirt and some old cut off waited for Vince by his car and picked at her finger nails. When Vince finally did walk out to the car he looked upset. He quietly climbed into the car without saying a word. Clarissa scrambled into the car after him.

Vince didn't say anything until hey were at the studio

"why do you have to do this?" He asked her. Clarissa had only told him the truth about her being his child. It had taken a few day after she told him but by now he was being normal and not letting it get to him since she explained that she had already grown anyway. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders at his question she haven't really thought about it. She felt like she never had a say in her life anymore. But before she had been free to do whatever she wanted to.

"ya know I just want to keep you safe , and obviously I haven't done a very good job so far" Vince said looking out of his window. Clarissa looked at him. He looked back at her then got out of the car. Clarissa had to run to keep up. Clarissa walked behind Vince until they were in the studio. There was some chick walking around making a compleat fool of herself. The girl walked up to Clarissa and smiled a big smile. The girl would have been pretty if she didn't look so much like hell.

"Hey girlfriend, I'm vanity!" She said and hugged her. Clarissa hugged her back awkwardly.

"Uh Clarissa" she said and leaned back a little. Vanity let her go and smiled at her. She twirled her hair and walked over to Nikki and hung on his arm.

"I'm Nikki's girl, ya must be Vince's girl?" She asked smirking. Nikki shook her off and looked at Clarissa with a deer-in-the-headlights look. Classy was a little hurt but shook her head.

"No I'm is cousin" Clarissa corrected her. Vince and Clarissa had agreed that she would be his cousin towards everyone else. Vanity frowned a little when she saw the way Clarissa was looking at Nikki. Clarissa turned away and sat on a chair. She had somehow gotten her phone to charge and she had a tone of music ,from before she fell in the pothole, she looked at everyone but pulled out her headphones she had bought. She started listening to music. Not all the guys were there yet anyway. They were waiting on Mick and Tommy.

About half an hour later everyone was rehearsing. Clarissa was listening to strawberry wine by Deanna carter by now. Vanity caught her attention when she started dancing around making herself look like an idiot. Clarissa looked at her. The guys were also looking at vanity. They walked out for a break and vanity walked over to Clarissa. And pulled her headphones off "play some good music now!" She commanded. Classy smirked and unplugged the headphones and switched the song that was mostly dub step It was kinda funny to see everyone beside vanity scrunch their noses like the music actually physically stunk.

Classy stood up and pushed vanity away from her. "Bitch, don't dance like that! Their lap dance songs!" She told her and regreated it as soon as she said it because vanity walked over to Nikki and started dancing on him. Clarissa laughed a little cause Nikki looked horrified. Vanity wasn't really that good at giving a lap dance or any dance for that matter. Nikki looked at her for some help. But why should she help him? He brought another girl with him. Clarissa walked to the bathroom and stood at the sink. She felt like her heart was ripping apart. She guessed that he really didn't feel the way he said he did that night on the bus when they talked.

Nikki walked into the bathroom and walked up behind her. Clarissa looked at him and shook her head. She wiped the tears from her face and turned around but before she could do anything Nikki caught her in a passionate kiss. "Don't ever leave me for that long again!" He whisper scolded her breaking the kiss then he leaned down to kiss her again . Clarissa was confused. Why was he acting this way? Nikki kissed her softly but Clarissa pulled back .

"Why? "She asked. "Why did you choose her?" She asked again and put her hands on his chest. But he didn't move very far since he had his hands on her waist. Nikki looked at her. Almost like he was hurt.

" I didn't choose her, she just sort of stayed" he said to her. "I don't love her, I don't even like her" Nikki said in defense. Clarissa was probably nieve for believing him. But she did and she kissed him back. Nikki pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He held her close to him. Classy thought that she would never be this happy ever again. She leaned into him. He pulled back and looked at her. Clarissa felt her heart tug at the way he looked at her.

"Come to van nuys with me" he said. Clarissa wasn't sure what to answer with. She had never gone with a guy back to his house. Except for when she was with her friend. All she was able to answer with was a nod. She had no idea how she was going to get past Vince but she knew that Nikki would find a way.

Clarissa walked out of the bathroom first so that she wouldn't cause a scene. Vanity was gone so she guessed vanity had gotten kicked out. She got a tackle hug from Tommy. He was almost like a big brother to her lately. "Hey class" he said. He haven't gotten to say hi since he had gotten there late. Classy smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey man!" She said and tommy let her go. Vince looked at her weird like he knew what she was going to do. Clarissa was going to walk to the car to get her sunglasses and then Nikki would come out and take her to his house. But she didn't think Vince knew. If he did it would mean that he was listening at the door. Nikki came out and gave Clarissa a nod and she put her plans in action. "I'm gonna go get my glasses from the car" she said. Vince nodded curtly and she walked out. She stood I n the parking lot for five minutes until Nikki came out and got on his motorcycle. Clarissa hurried to climb on the back and they speed off. She would be in so much trouble when Vince found out but at this time she didn't really care.


End file.
